<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【梅闪】情人节贺文 by wangfangxiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707121">【梅闪】情人节贺文</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao'>wangfangxiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【梅闪】情人节贺文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梅林撑着法杖坐在石头上，他很想控诉迦勒底不合理的劳动合同，另一位同事的经验告诉他这种事情是不会成功的。<br/>他指了指孔明，孔明跟随着他指了指自己，梅林点头，换了个方向指向御主。<br/>——下一个你上。<br/>——死吧。<br/>埃尔梅罗二世拿手掌在脖子上划了一下，梅林双手合十摇晃着胳膊，两个人全程大喘气，没有说一句话。<br/>“梅林！”藤丸立香兴奋地转过头，“孔明老师，你们谁来？”<br/>千里眼之间的通道一瞬间被接通了，站在前方的英雄王像是感觉到什么，转头看了一眼，却一句话也没有说。<br/>梅林低下头，那端连接的应该是待在迦勒底的贤王，一股委屈不受控制地涌上心头，他好想扑到吉尔伽美什怀里痛哭流涕哀悼自己日夜加班的生活。<br/>“梅林，”吉尔伽美什的声音传过来，“你在做什么？”<br/>“陪小立香刷材料，”他忍不住撒娇，“年轻人真的是精力旺盛啊，忙了一天都不觉得累，倒是很有您在第七特异点的架势。今天晚上估计是回不去了，要不是那家伙在我可能半路就过劳而死了。好累哦，腰好疼......您在做什么呢？”<br/>“哦，”吉尔伽美什回答道，“在想着你自慰。”<br/>梅林猛地捂住嘴巴，一不小心咬了舌头，血丝从指缝里渗出来。<br/>“梅林！！！”藤丸立香发出一声撕心裂肺的呐喊。<br/>“吵死了杂种，那家伙没事。”英雄王像提小鸡一样拽住他的衣领，“赶快继续，本王不想呆在这里了。”<br/>很快这群人便消失了，梅林一个人坐在石头上，咬破的舌尖没过多久就被治愈。<br/>“今天怎么这么有兴致？我以为你会和征服王他们一起喝得烂醉。”<br/>“谁要和他们一起喝酒，今天可是......”吉尔伽美什顿了一下，随后改口，“不，没什么，不用在意。”<br/>“可以看吗？”<br/>“不可以。”<br/>“真是坏心眼啊。”<br/>贤王轻轻笑出来，蜷缩在床上握着自己的性器，他已经硬了很久，像刚刚那种单纯的摩擦没有办法带他达到绝顶，所以才会忍不住联系这家伙。<br/>“梅林......”他把脸埋进枕头里，声音听起来委委屈屈的，“本王的耐心快要到极限了，就是射不出来，到底怎样才能舒服......”<br/>“碰后面了吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>“那怎么可能舒服啊，”梦魔低头看着自己交叠的双手，语气冷静得像是在讲课，“你现在的身体不碰后面已经没办法高潮了吧。”<br/>吉尔伽美什咬住嘴唇，他的太阳穴开始愤怒地跳动起来，手下越来越重地揉着前端。<br/>“蠢货！你是在指责本王？”<br/>“这事怪我啦，我会负责让你舒服的。”<br/>贤王气呼呼地哼了一声，随后尾音里又带上那种无法高潮的委屈。<br/>“王财里那瓶蓝色瓶口的润滑液，拿出来倒一点在手指上。”<br/>吉尔伽美什照做了，光晕中倾斜的瓶口将润滑液倒下来，顺着手指滴落到胸膛上。<br/>“跪趴着会轻松一点。”<br/>“本王不喜欢这样。”<br/>“我知道，喜欢抱着对吧？”梅林放轻语气，像是在哄小孩子，“回去就抱你，好不好？”<br/>王转过身去，趴在床上塌下腰窝，手指摸到肛口轻轻揉弄着，咬住下唇不肯发出声音，梅林只听得到越来越粗重的喘息。<br/>“慢一点，不要伤到自己，”他用手指揉搓着自己的眉心，脑子里无法抑制地出现吉尔伽美什趴在床上自慰的场景，“你那里太小了，一开始总会很紧张，不要着急。”<br/>“小......”吉尔伽美什像是被噎住了，“怎么可能！”<br/>“你这人怎么总是在莫名其妙的地方出现莫名其妙的胜负欲啊！”梅林忍不住笑出来，“就是这样啊，每次都要搂着你扩张很久，插进去就用小口紧紧箍着，生怕一不小心就把你撑坏了。难道要我违心地说你后面不小吗，那可真对不起这些年做过的前戏了啊！”<br/>“.......唔！”<br/>“啊啦，”梦魔手指拖住自己的下巴，嘴角上扬，“你有感觉了？”<br/>这混蛋......<br/>吉尔伽美什张口咬住面前的枕头，指节又往里送了一段。梅林说得没错，他后面总是紧得厉害，肠道一直收缩着向外排挤侵犯者，哪怕是他自己的手指。<br/>他不自觉地抽搐了一下，收缩的穴肉紧紧挤压着手指，前列腺刚好碰到硬硬的指甲盖，他咬着枕头呻吟了一声，过电一样的快感从腰椎传到全身。<br/>真的很奇怪，这人平时做爱大大方方的，从不吝啬自己的声音，必要时还会发挥精湛的演技把梅林榨干，反倒现在开始克制起来了。<br/>“为什么，吉尔伽美什？”他低低地说着，像是在自言自语，“你觉得害羞？”<br/>这人平时都是被别人服侍的，玩弄自己身体这种事想必也是第一次做吧。<br/>“你在那边......一点反应也没有，”贤王的声音断断续续的，夹杂在忍不住的呻吟中，“只有本王一个人......这种事，谁要叫给你听啊！”<br/>这个别扭的人啊。</p><p>好可爱。</p><p>“怎么可能只有你一个人啊，”梅林伸手抓住自己胸前的衣服，感到有些呼吸困难，“真是任性的王啊，总是在那边随意揣测别人，明明想要你想得快要疯了。”<br/>吉尔伽美什呻吟得更大声了，虽然还在努力掩盖着，可他诚实的身体反应总是比嘴上说得更加靠谱。<br/>“梅林......后面......”他用指腹按压着自己的前列腺，发抖的腰撑不住身体的重量，“好难受......”<br/>“快一点，三根手指插会比较舒服，还想要的话就把穴撑开一点。”<br/>梅林仰头看着天，他身上太热了，耳边全都是那位王动情的呻吟，他只能紧紧抓住自己的袍子。<br/>“陛下，”他出神地望着远方，“里面湿了吗？”<br/>“当然会湿的吧......”<br/>“其实也不是，刚开始做的时候还需要中途退出来补润滑剂，那时候您的身体对我可不是一般的抗拒。不过还好敏感度够高，一舒服就会颤抖着变柔软下来，甚至插得越深就会越湿，真不知道你从哪里流这么多水。”<br/>吉尔伽美什沉默了一会，只听得到手指在湿泞的肠道里抽插的声音，王逐渐习惯了这种快感。<br/>“那是正常的生理反应，”他的声音低低哑哑的，带着些愉快的气音，“倒是你，很喜欢插进本王肚子里吧？每次说太深了肚子痛你那样子都恨不得把本王连骨头吃下去，这可是心理上的变态哦。”<br/>“啊呀糟糕，被你发现了，因为真的很想欺负你嘛，又不忍心让你肚子痛，所以一直在忍耐啊。”<br/>“本王全都知道。”<br/>“真是的，我认输了啦！不要再撩拨我了！”<br/>吉尔伽美什没有再说话，这次互相挑逗是他的全盘胜利，那个年幼的梦魔所有的心思都被王拿捏在掌心里，这一点让他变得更愉悦了。<br/>他更深地把上身埋进被褥里，高高翘起屁股，后腰干脆全部脱力塌下来，三根手指在后穴里抽插着，模仿以往性爱的动作。梅林总是会把他撑得很满，被充分扩张的穴口不会觉得疼痛，吉尔伽美什甚至有些享受这种被撑开填满的饱胀感，他会克制自己不去摸被撑到鼓起的肚子，因为一旦梅林看到这个动作就会像发疯一样按着他操。<br/>不够，三根手指还是不够。他分开手指尽可能地撑大肛口，自暴自弃地用力撞向自己的敏感点，试图用这样的动作模仿那个在床上不怎么听话的梦魔。<br/>“梅林.....”他仰头呻吟，控制不住的口水从嘴角流下，“啊......说点什么......”<br/>就算人不在这里哪怕说点什么也好，他的耳朵敏感得不得了，被吻一下薄薄的皮肤就会涨红，贴着低声说话更是受不了，会舒服到浑身颤抖着缩起来。<br/>“快要......去了，嗯......！你说话啊......”<br/>没有人回答他，王被一个人丢在床上，扭着腰胡乱往手指上撞，他还差一点就要到了，前端硬挺挺地垂着随他意乱情迷的动作前后来回晃，用手指碰一下都会发痛，却只流出一些透明的前液。他只能更大地分开腿，在脑子里回想那个混蛋总是在高潮时送上的吻。<br/>“射不出......混蛋！”<br/>吉尔伽美什开始着急了，身上被高潮逼出一片潮红，他哪里都敏感得要命，可就是差那么一点，哪怕只是贴在耳边的一句话也好。梅林却一点声音也没有。<br/>“混蛋.....”他只能用气声尖叫着，生理性的泪水流了一脸，“呜......混蛋......”<br/>他的腰被轻轻抬起来，后背贴上一个温暖的怀抱，那人的发丝软软地贴在他的脸侧。吉尔伽美什愣了一下，埋在穴里的手指脱力滑出来。<br/>“抱歉，”梅林的嘴唇就贴在他耳边，“等着急了吧？”<br/>......糟了。<br/>他的大腿绷紧到轻轻痉挛的程度，骨盆的酸涩像是终于找到了突破口，压抑了很久的高潮让他前端又痛又爽，只能哭喊着紧紧抓住梅林的手臂，在那上面留下几道血痕，一直喊到最后一股精液抽搐着射出来才罢休。<br/>坏了，听到这家伙的声音就高潮，太丢人了。<br/>梅林把他翻过来，如他所答应的那样牢牢把人圈在怀里，吉尔伽美什在贤者时间里总是乖得离谱，居然没有发脾气，反而伸出胳膊回应了他的拥抱。<br/>温馨的时间总是短暂的，原本还乖顺柔软的美人转头看了看床头的闹钟，那上面写着2月15日00：08。<br/>情人节......已经过去了啊。<br/>吉尔伽美什的脸瞬间冷下来，王的心情总是像个小朋友一样好懂，他不高兴了，甚至连继续做爱的心情都没有，想要就着自己的贤者时间顺势睡过去。<br/>梅林有些发愣：这人原来这么在意这个日子的吗。</p><p>糟糕，可爱过头了。</p><p>“哎？刚刚还一直说想要我呢。”他死皮赖脸地贴过去，从背后搂住那个闹脾气的人。<br/>“不想要了，反正你也一直说本王是个喜怒无常的暴君。”<br/>梅林从背后咬住他的耳朵，在王的敏感点上来回啃咬。<br/>“是我的错，”他说，“今天一直在工作，虽然赶回来可还是晚了，像您这样宅心仁厚的贤王怎么会生我的气呢？”<br/>宅心仁厚吉尔伽美什，让别人听到可能要笑到呕吐，可梅林哄人是不择手段的。<br/>“再说，我也有准备礼物啊，虽然没机会在当天送给你就是了。”他把一个精致的小盒子放到贤王掌心里。<br/>吉尔伽美什单手打开盒子，是一副耳坠，出自梅林的手笔，充分考虑到王的审美却不愿放弃自己的坚持，到底还是在金饰下面挂了紫色的宝石和流苏。<br/>“知道你喜欢精致的东西，所以做了很久。跟你王财里的存货比起来还差得远，可是......”<br/>“偶尔把玩一下这些穷人家的小玩意也不错。”<br/>梅林愣愣地眨了眨眼：“这是收下的意思吗？”<br/>“当然，放到本王手里的东西自然是属于本王的。”<br/>“这是还挺喜欢的意思？”<br/>“你觉得呢？”<br/>“我猜......”梅林顺着他的手掌摸索到胸前，“想要得到王的回礼还要付出点努力？”<br/>吉尔伽美什握住他的手，终于转过身来，眼睛里有了些亮晶晶的笑意。<br/>“是啊，”他说，“你这梦魔苦苦哀求的模样想必足够取悦本王了。”<br/>梅林挑了下眉毛，吉尔伽美什翻身把他压在身下，他立刻撑着床铺坐起来，单手搂过王的腰。吉尔伽美什额头抵着他的，笑起来有尖尖的小虎牙：“今天一定要把你做到求饶为止。”<br/>“还不一定是谁求饶呢。”<br/>王眯起眼睛，裂开的蛇瞳居高临下地看着他，梅林预感到今天必定是一场恶战，而他在吉尔伽美什哭着撒娇之前绝不会开口求饶。</p><p>“很有种啊，梦魔。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>